sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
?Super Sonic Hyper Energy Master Level 2 New?
If it was possible this is an ultimate power. And plus shadow can join the fight Now that the Chaos Emeralds got larger. This makes baby greed even more stronger To gaining another level. The blue color around Sonic that's what it's feeding from and draining the energy from Sonic to gain another level. When sonic stop you'll see nothing but different colors coming from his body. And that's what it's draining. It's taking the energy from Sonics body so the baby greed will gain another level. To awaken the Sonic true legend power. And Closer to the fusion Remember, he doesn't have to be this. This is making Super Baby Greed faster to increase the next level. Remember, if Sonic changes color Super Baby Greed will change color too. Because when they get larger it makes Baby greed and baby Chaos Emeralds in him Stronger too. They also change the same way, but tiny. When Baby greed glow like those Chaos Emeralds. Actually turn white like him He will glow so bright like them so freaking white. Because he is one with them. He actually brothers to the chaos emeralds. And they are brothers to Baby Greed. Little ones in him. And Super Baby Greed is So bright like a light bug. It'll be hard to see him, he's so bright white. He will be glowing like a fairy Soon as Sonic become this form. Super Baby Greed, he will be bright as like a light bug at this level. Sonic can use Baby greed as an attack power. He could actually use his power and combined it would his energy. And it will turn his body into a glowing ball of energy. He can Throw baby greed entire body at the enemy. His body is turned into a giant energy ball. With is deadly hit Sonic and use BabyGreed time abilities plus Mirror attack. Mirror attack is dangerous it'll be hard for Sonic to control it. Only baby greed can control that. It can cause Sonic to get a lot of damage out of him. If he used it Its super dangerous and deadly For hedgehogs to control. He could try to control it, but if you, didn't it will backfire on him. Getting a beating in his body and he will feel the effects It will probably cause him to lose a lot of rings. This attack can be used as a finishing move or at least A dangerous striking blow that could finish The enemy. The mirror attack was born in the baby's power Now sonic can use his power at this level finally. Ready to use his true strength of Baby Greed Power. Sonic will release the most powerful mirror attack from his hands fired at the enemy, it makes a loud noise like a firecracker. This attack and cause the enemy to die or try to survive. Its attacks. It's super powerful effects were hurt him or kill him Sonic can now use Baby Greed time abilities at this level. Sonic can now open up a time world of doom this will destroy the enemy with this blow. This is a mega power not even a chaos control can block this. Sonic Raising is hands up. Opening of a more powerful ball of energy that turned so white he can make the ball get bigger and bigger to reach is the size of a planet. The white ball of energy is the black hole of time Incredible power of time abilities. This Will make the world scared. As he finish the black hole ball of energy sonic throws the ball of energy of the black hole at the enemy. And he gets sent to another dimension this ball is meant to kill the enemy in seconds and he gets sent to another dimension never to return. This is the one of the ultimate attacks that's sonic can use at this level. But it takes time for Sonic to increase the ball, he could get hit and lose concentration. Or lose the ball. This is (Super Sonic, Hyper Energy Master Controller Sonic the Hedgehog) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Shadow more soon Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA